The Storm
by sugarprincess89
Summary: When it's storming outside, it's storming inside. One-shot. Dasey.


Peter Allam pleaded no contest to a charge of sixth-

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write another Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**The Storm**

The rain poured outside as Casey stood by her window. The raindrops beat against the windows in a beautiful rhythm. The sky was dark and the rain didn't seem like it was going to stop. The weather reporter announced a cold from with the rain, so there might be snow. Her mom and George went to Florida for the weekend with kids so she was alone with Derek. She sighed. It was quiet and gloomy. The house was getting dark and she didn't bother turning on the lights. Derek wasn't home which was a good thing for Casey. She didn't want to see him. She was really mad at him for what he did Friday in school.

**Flashback**

_Casey was walking down the hall to her locker, when Derek walked by pushed her into Noel. "DEREK!" she shrieked. She and Noel started talking and laughing after apologizing, as Max, her boyfriend, passed by. He was the type that got things wrong. To make matter worse, Derek rubbed it in for Max. Long story short, Max broke up with Casey._

**End of Flashback**

Casey sighed. "oh well, our relationship wasn't good anymore. It was coming." She said out loud. She heard the front door close. She knew Derek was home. She went to lay on her bed. As she lay there Casey heard the shower turn on. _'Well since its been raining, he'll be in the shower long.' _Casey thought. She got up and went to the kitchen to cook something for them.

**-15 minutes later-**

Derek came down and into the kitchen. "Watcha cooking Princess?" Derek asked. Casey turned and gasped when her eyes landed on his shirtless body. _'His abs are so amazing.' _She tried turning away. _'why can't I get my eyes off him?' _ Casey's heart started to beat really fast. Derek looked at her in confusion. "Casey, are you ok?" Casey's head shot up at his face. _'Oh God his wet hair is even more mesmerizing.' _ "uh-y-yeah." She stuttered and continued to cook. Derek nodded slowly and sat down on the bar stool.

**-5 minutes later-**

Casey finished cooking and gave Derek the food. "Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked. Casey nodded. "I'll eat later, I wanna take a shower, its kinda hot." With that she turned and ran into the bathroom. She quickly turned on the water and stepped in after taking off her clothes. _'Why can't I think straight and feel all jumpy around him? Why do I feel this way? I mean he's Derek, my stepbrother. It's just wrong.' _ In the kitchen, Derek ate slowly. _'What was that all about? Is she ok? Wait, why do I even care? Derek Venturi, what is wrong with you? You're not falling for her are you? But she was so beautiful. Oh My God I'm going crazy.' _

**-20 minutes later-**

Derek finished eating and cleaned up after himself. Yeah, amazing isn't it? Even he was surprised. He heard the shower was still. Casey never took a shower that long unless she was washing her hair, but she washed her hair the other day? He stood at the stairs looking up and listening. _'Is she alright? She's been acting strange.' _ Derek decided to go check on her. As he started up the stairs, he heard the shower turn off and… "DAMN!" Casey said out loud. Derek wondered what was wrong. He got to the bathroom just as she was coming out. He saw she only had a towel wrapped around her. Casey didn't see Derek and collided right into him. She felt herself falling, but then someone grabbed her by the waist preventing her fall. She looked up and locked eyes with Derek, their faces were several inches away. They both gulped hoping the other didn't notice.

Derek eyed Casey while still supporting her. Her chest was staring to move fast as her heart was beating faster every second. He smirked realizing that he wasn't the only one who felt something. _'She's so beautiful. Her blue eyes are so hypnotizing, and her chocolate brown hair so calming.' _ "Derek?" Casey finally found her voice. Derek snapped out of his thoughts and helped her stand straight. He noticed her towel slip down her chest a bit revealing some cleavage. He caught his breath. _'Damn, why do I feel this way? She's my stepsister.' _ They stood in awkward silence for a minute. " Thanks for helping me not fall." Casey finally broke the silence. "No problem, Klutzilla," he answered with a smirk. With that they each went to their respective rooms.

**Casey**

' _Oh my God he was so close and his hands were around my waist. My heart was beating so fast. I hope he didn't notice and make fun of me later. Oh God he was so hot. Wait, Hot!? Mind you better shut up!' _ Casey thought as she paced around her room still in the towel.

**Derek**

'_What was I thinking. I almost kissed her.__ But she was so hot. Her skin was so glossy and smooth and…wait, shut up mind!' _Derek stood leaning against his door ever since he entered his room.

It was about 10pm. The hasn't stopped and there was storing wind. The temperature was also lowering. Casey shivered. She sat in the dark next to the window looking out. She had a candle flickering on her nightstand. In the next room, Derek also had a candle flickering. He was sitting on the floor next to his bed playing his guitar. The tune was beautiful, and the sound reached Casey's ears. She turned in that direction. She has never heard anything like it before.

She didn't know, but something took control of her and she walked into Derek's room. He looked up at her. They looked at each other for a long time. "Derek, what was that you just played? It was beautiful." "It was a song I wrote for someone I love." He answered dreamily still looking at her. "Really? I never knew you wrote. Who's the lucky girl?" Casey asked. They were already sitting next to each other on the floor. The moon illuminated the room. Derek turned to her when he heard the words 'lucky girl'. They sat there staring straight into each others eyes. They hadn't noticed that they had inched closer together and their noses were about to touch. "you." He whispered. Casey caught her breath and her heart skipped a beat. Before she could say anything, Derek pulled her into the most passionate and amazing kiss she had ever shared with someone. They fit into each other like a puzzle piece. That night turned their whole life around. They loved each other and didn't hide it either. They didn't care what others would say. "I Love You Casey. I Love You Derek" they said before they fell asleep on Derek's bed, their bodies intertwined.

_**I hope you liked it.. Please give me a review. Also check out my other series that I started.**__** Sorry I can't really write.**_


End file.
